


Catch

by tsubasafan



Series: And Until the End [20]
Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Cuties, Fluff, Gen, Growing Up Together, Kid Fic, Old Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25661125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsubasafan/pseuds/tsubasafan
Summary: Kurogane and Fai go out for an afternoon. Set during From the Beginning
Relationships: Fay D. Fluorite & Kurogane
Series: And Until the End [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/36961
Kudos: 3





	Catch

It had been going well but as Kurogane hopped down from the old oak tree that lumbered over a small creek that ran just outside the palace walls. He had coaxed Fai into going out with him after their lessons and the blonde had readily agreed. They had spent an hour or so trying to catch minnows from the calf deep water Fai laughing as they wiggled out of his fingers and nipped at his toes.

When they had gotten bored of that Kurogane had grabbed onto the lowest hanging branch of the old tree and hauled himself up. "Come on Fai-kun!"

The blonde looked a little apprehensive as the last time he had had to have Toriho pluck him from the branches, but Kurogane was smiling and he looked so hopeful that Fai didn't want to disappoint. "Alright." Lifting a hand up for Kurogane he was eventually pulled up onto the tree. 

Kurogane was already further up by the time he had situated himself, legs kicking slowly as he straddled a branch several feet up. "Come on slow poke."

Huffing and wanting to show his friend he was just as strong Fai struggled to climb the rest of the way. He sat beside Kurogane who was smiling brightly. "You did it without any help, you're getting better."

Blushing Fai nodded gaze downcast and staring at the creek for a moment. it was nice and he felt like he might eventually be as good as Kurogane.

When the sun began to descend however and they'd seen people on their way in from the fields they knew it was time to leave. Tsumebe would be starting to worry. Kurogane had scampered down easily, but now Fai was on the lowest branch, which was still more than a few feet from the ground, and looking for all the world like a kitten stuck.

"Come on we have to hurry and get back before Hahaue gets upset." He said and Fai had only ever seen Suwa's priestess upset before and he did not want a repeat.

"I can't. It's too high up." He shied away, stubby fingers clinging into the soft worn wood. 

Kurogane contemplated it for a moment. "Okay then jump, I'll catch you." Fai blinked and stared at the other boy. 

"But Kuro-kun..." He bit his lip hesitating.

"You're not that heavy."

Fai thought about it for a moment later before he swung his legs over the branch, but when he tried to ease himself down he lost his grip and fell onto Kurogane who buckled under the force. With a sharp yelp from the young lord he laid sprawled out on the grass Fai on top of him and blushing deeply. "K-kuro-kun, are you alright?!"

Kurogane croaked an alright the air knocked out of his lungs. His father would have a field day if he knew. Scrambling off him Fai helped him up concerned as Kurogane remained hunched over gulping down air.

"It's okay Fai-kun. Not our fault. We'll climb smaller trees." Kurogane offered him a small smile. Fai wasn't sure if he wanted to try it again at all. "Come on we have to go and clean up." Grabbing the others hand he pulled him forward running back home.


End file.
